


【翻譯】圓桌之下不立劍，哈利 The Round Table is No Place for a Boner, Harry

by sandykill



Series: Kink Triptych [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Inappropriate Erections, Merlin is a Little Shit (Kingsman), Sexual Fantasy, badass agent running away from a pretty girl, fantasties, imagined knife play, pretty girl debates killing badass agent, roxy is confused, unexpected sexual feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 自從哈利知道蘿西是名支配者並喜歡被稱呼為夫人時，他無法停止想像她，那，會是什麼模樣。他在絕對地最糟糕的時間點裡有著最糟糕的想法。而且他也沒辦法停下稱呼他為夫人。面臨這種情況，他認為不管什麼時候只要聽見她的腳步聲，立刻躲進自己辦公桌底下是最好的辦法。蘿西有點擔心她的老闆是小中風還怎麼了，他居然就那麼在他們倆的談話中恍神了。





	【翻譯】圓桌之下不立劍，哈利 The Round Table is No Place for a Boner, Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Round Table is No Place for a Boner, Harry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918840) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



_「哈特先生，我們到底該拿你怎麼辦呢？」蘿西用嘖嘖了兩聲。她站起身來走出了她的辦公桌。她的西裝與平時不同，只有外套而沒有裡頭的襯衫，及踝長裙開了條衩，露出了大腿上掛著刀的皮帶。她穿著繞帶細高跟鞋，以及豔紅的雙唇。哈利交叉雙腿藏住自己的勃起。_

_「我不知道為什麼需要對我怎麼樣，」哈利辯駁。「我沒做錯什麼。」他微笑，「沒有什麼你能夠證明的。」_

_「噢我不覺得我需要證據，」她說，她的笑容比他凌厲許多。她的手沿著開衩底下的腿上滑，用著無比緩滿的速度將刀抽出。「因為，哈特先生，我們兩人都心知肚明你想要我懲罰你。」她傾向前，將刀刃抵在他的頰上。「你想要我讓你感到抱歉，你想要乞求我的原諒。你想要我赦免你。」刀尖滑下他的臉頰。「你想要為我屈膝下跪不是嗎？」_

_「是的夫人，非常地，」哈利呢喃，陰莖脹痛著。_

_「證明給我看，」蘿西說。_

「抱歉亞瑟，但你沒有證據，」蘿西說。

「蛤？」哈利眨了眨眼，然後意識到自己並不在蘿西的辦公室裡，實際上他完全不曉得她的辦公室是在這棟建築裡的何處，這點他確定是個問題。但眼前的問題是他在圓桌會議裡，在所有的探員之前，在討論他意欲使其發生的任務時，恍神了。而現在他有硬著，錯失一大段的對話。「我是說夫人？」哈利說。梅林踹了他椅子一腳。「探員，不好意思，但我認為這個任務的第一階段就是要蒐集我根據蘭馬洛克與高文收回的資料所產生的懷疑的證據？」好了救回來了。

只是帕西佛看著他，而那不是個好表情。那不是一名員工會看著老闆的表情。那是一個叔叔瞪著一名變態的表情。

而顯然的哈利現在就是那個變態。

他確定，應該啦，桌子有藏住他的勃起。他在剩下的會議時間裡保持著注意力但結束後蘿西偏偏留下不走。「長官，出了什麼問題嗎？」

「沒有，蘭斯洛特探員，」哈利平靜地說。「為什麼會有？」

「我只是......我不是要質疑你的領導能力，我只是想要確定一切正常。」

「再見，探員，」哈利說，然後在她離開之後一頭撞到桌面上。「血液們全都給我回到你們該待的地方，」他告訴自己的身體。

「原本以為任務預算的討論能消滅你的勃起呢，」梅林說，哈利這才發現那裡不只有他自己一人。

「我一直盯著她的脖子看，」哈利說。「那真是一個優雅的脖子。」

「是啊，我想也是，」梅林同意。

「我沒注意到那個直到你跟伊格西和你們那愚蠢的性張力，」哈利咕噥，他的頭沒有離開桌面。「梅林，你必須把我殺了。」

「在你剛剛的幻想裡她有把刀，是吧？」梅林竊笑。「你一直都喜歡帶著刀的女人。」

「我會把伊格西派去西伯利亞。」

「她使刀的能力高於平均，如果這對你有任何幫助的話，極好的精準控制。如果她想，你就只會流血。」

「那是要怎樣對我有幫助？」哈利大吼。

「這個嘛因那念頭現在你的勃起又完全精神起來了吧？」梅林說。「等你回到你辦公室後擼管不會花上太多時間的。」

「操你的，」哈利說。

「不，伊格西跟我安排好計畫了，十分鐘後在藍色房間，」梅林回答。「不過她的刀沒戴在腿上，而是在她的下背。」

「你怎麼－」

梅林翹起嘴角，吹著口哨離開了會議室。哈利趕回到自己的辦公室，沒用上五分鐘地射進自己的袋巾裡。

  
**********************************************

  
_「夫人，我很抱歉，」哈利說。他將溢滿口中的血吐出。他慶幸自己沒少了哪顆牙，只是劃破了臉頰內側。他很確定自己現在的樣子一團糟，而她看起來就像個天使。_

_「噢，探員，」她低吟著。「沒什麼好抱歉的，我永遠會為你而來。」她解開他的繩子，然後在眨眼之間轉過身射倒了進門的惡徒。「你在流血。」_

_「這沒什麼，」他說。他按住了自己身側。_

_「不，你需要東西止血，」蘿西回道。她環顧四周，但這房間裡的所有一切都是髒污的。她脫下她身上金士曼標配的西裝外套，接著脫下襯衫。她的胸罩對任務現場來說完全不適切，一層極薄的蕾絲沒能遮住她漂亮的粉紅色乳頭。她把襯衫壓上他的身側，在讓他自己按住後重新穿上金士曼的外套，但沒將鈕扣扣上。胸罩不斷閃入他的視線。哈利很驚訝自己在如此疼痛的狀況下還能硬得起來。「你能走嗎？」_

_「當然可以，」他說。他站了起來，成功走了幾步後跌坐回去。「休息一下就行。」_

_「我沒帶醫療包，」她說。她咬住嘴唇。「你需要激增的腦內啡，讓你忘記疼痛好繼續前進。」_

_「在這種鬼地方有什麼東西能讓我開心到忘記疼痛？」哈利問。_

_蘿西在他身前跪下。「我有幾個主意。」_

_「你不能那麼做，」哈利開口。_

_「你永遠不准告訴我能做什麼不能做什麼，」她命令道，然後拉下了他的拉鍊。_

_「是的，夫人，」哈利答應，感覺到她的呼吸落在他半勃的陰莖上。他看著她的嘴唇離自己的老二越來越近，越來越近，然後他的電話響起_

「我要殺了你，」接起電話的哈利怒吼。「我在做我這輩子最美妙的夢我要殺了你。」

「長官？我很抱歉，但我們這裡出了個狀況，」蘿西說。

「你穿蕾絲胸罩嗎？」

「不好意思？」蘿西的語氣中混雜著震驚與憤怒。

哈利用著足夠產生瘀青的力道掐住自己大腿。「對不起，還沒完全從夢裡醒過來，跟你無關，探員。報告狀況。」

「長官，實驗室的測試對象逃脫了，於是大宅這發生了小小危機。」

「你為什麼不打給實驗室而是打給我？」

「因為實驗室現在進行封鎖。」

「等等，逃脫的是參與迷昏藥測試的人類自願者嗎？」

「是的長官，結果其中兩名產生了相反的反應。那沒迷昏他們，反而讓他們......活蹦亂跳。」

「好了，」哈利說。「我很快就會過去。」

「謝謝你長官，我也很抱歉打斷了您的夢，」她說。「我希望那是個美夢。」

蘿西的低語飄入他耳中。「那的確是，夫人。」他回答，線路的另一端陷入完全的沈默。他掛斷電話，開始擼自從他意識到她是一名人類而非只是一名探員後的第一百次管。而他的潤滑用完了。至少他能從梅林的辦公室裡偷到一些，那男人為了伊格西的造訪有著好一批儲備。

  
**********************************************

  
_他伏趴在會議室的桌上，手腕被自己的皮帶綁在背後。「你沒當個乖男孩，對嗎哈利？」她說。他希望自己能看見她。但他不能，他不想看見對方臉上失望的表情。_

_「不我沒有，」他飛快地承認。她手中的馬鞭落到他的臀上，激起一片刺痛。「夫人，」他補上。第二道鞭打落下，但這次較為輕柔。「我很抱歉，我忘記了夫人，」他說。沈默之中他能聽見衣物摩擦的聲音，他想著或許是在拉緊束帶或皮帶。_

_「因為愚蠢的行為，五下，」她說。_

_「謝謝您，夫人，」哈利回道。第一下落下時他嗚咽出聲。「一，夫人。」他在每一道鞭打間報數，而他的陰莖環變得越來越緊。他真心希望今日的懲罰到最後不是仍不允許他射精。她已經一整個禮拜不允許他射精了。_

_她上前站到他的身後，指甲刮過那些鞭痕，令他不禁發出咒罵。他因為不恰當的語言而得到另一下拍打。「噢，哈利，我到底該拿你怎麼辦呢。」_

_他轉過頭，在看見她的瞬間幾乎吞掉自己的舌頭。她穿著她金士曼的西裝，完美的剪裁，褲子拉鍊敞開著，一根美麗的粉紅色穿戴式假陽具立於其中。「操，」哈利喘出一口氣。_

_「很快，」她說。「跪下，給我吸，」她命令，哈利立刻跪到了那跟矽膠之前吸吮起來，他抬頭看向蘿西，後者的一隻手插入他的頭髮裡而另一手將馬鞭靠在她自己的肩上。_

_那東西幾乎頂到他喉嚨最深處，他呻吟_

「哎呀，抱歉哈利，」伊格西在他踢出的足球從哈利臉上彈開時喊道。

哈利將球踢回那個因伊格西說服了幾個探員與後勤一起踢球而建起來的臨時球場。

「你實在應該專心點，」梅林在他身旁說。

「你根本沒在任何東西上專心，除了伊格西的大腿，」哈利回諷。他自己則是不停地看著蘿西的屁股。

「它們是那麼的粗厚，」梅林快樂地說著。「差不多就像你現在的老二？」

哈利低頭看向自己股間。「狗娘養的，」哈利咒罵著叉起雙腿。「我都五十好幾了。為什麼我的老二決定回春到它狀況最好的那些年？」

「我會說是在那奔跑著的蘿西玲瓏的屁股，對那有很大的影響。」

「你為什麼會看著它？」哈利厲聲問道。

「因為它就在那，」梅林回答。「我不喜歡女人，哈利，但我能欣賞美麗的事物。你應該約她出去的。」

「我是她的雇主，我不能那麼做。」哈利說。

「而且因為你是個令人發毛的變態？覺得她已經完全對你反胃了？」梅林點點頭。「我能理解。」

「我沒那麼糟，」哈利抗議。

「我會假裝你剛剛沒說出那句話。」

「我想要她對我做好多糟糕的事，」哈利說。「我想要她壓制住我然後操我，再讓我舔她。我想要她鞭打我而我想要感謝她的每一下鞭打。我想要爬過整個房間去舔她的鞋，一路往上舔去。我想要她摧毀我然後抱抱我。」

梅林看向他。「等等......抱抱？」

「我沒說抱抱。我只有在說性愛，跳動的性器、下流的、一團混亂的性愛。」

「你說了抱抱。哈利你真的喜歡她嗎？像是喜歡她的那種喜歡？」

「沒有，」哈利飛快地說。「為什麼？」

「因為我那樣的話我就不能再這樣嘲笑你了，如果你真的有好感而不是只有你的老二對那有興趣。」

「我的老二非常深情，」哈利回答。「而我想要你現在就殺了我因為我說出了那句話。」

球再一次地滾向他們，蘿西跑了過來撿起球。她的坦克背心垂下，露出一大片胸部。哈利連九九乘法表都不會背了。「你們兩個宅宅確定不下來玩嗎。我會讓你們好好飆身汗的，」她玩笑道。哈利瞪著她的大腿，它們因之前的假期而閃耀著金黃。

「我該走了，」哈利說完轉身跑回大宅。

「他還好嗎？」蘿西有些擔心地問著梅林。「他這幾個禮拜以來都有些怪怪的？」

「他是怪怪的，但不管怎樣都會解決的，」梅林說。「蘿西？」

「什麼事啊梅林？」

「你喜歡男人對吧？」

「為什麼問？你跟伊格西想找人搞三人行嗎？」

「沒，」梅林回答。

「感謝老天，那樣太怪了也不對勁。但是的我挺喜歡男人的。一般都跟女孩子上床，但大家也知道我會喜歡上某些類型的男人。」

「而如果我知道你喜歡的男人類型呢？」

「噢是嗎？」蘿西拿著球站起來。「你覺得是什麼類型？」

「我很快就會告訴你，現在再去多折磨伊格西一點，這樣我晚點就能好好舒緩舒緩他酸痛的肌肉。」

蘿西朝他眨眨眼後將球踢回球場。梅林看著伊格西的大腿。

  
**********************************

  
_哈利挺入蘿西體內，她的陰道是那麼的濕那麼的緊，比他過往想像的都還要美妙。在他的床裡，她已經延遲他的高潮好幾個小時，直到他過於惱火地扯斷那條將自己綁在床頭的繩子，翻過身交換了兩人的位置壓著她挺身而入。他在插入的同時咬住她的脖子，令她咒罵著乞求更多。_

_他考慮是否要殘酷點拒絕她的要求，為了她先前一直拒絕他，但他已經感覺到壓力開始在脊椎中聚集，一切很快就要結束了。他想要這能持續到永遠。包裹並顯露出她所有曲線的那條破碎的黑色洋裝已摧毀在他的手指間。哈利持續著挺入，她的哭喊令他的力道越來越大。_

_當那些指甲刮過他的背時他僵在原位，再也無法克制高潮的到來－_

「嗯如果這能讓你如此一臉暈頭轉向的模樣，那這件絕對適合這份任務，」進到哈利辦公室的蘿西開玩笑道。她與安德魯為了這個任務一直在忙著準備她的服裝，而她知道哈利就在樓上，想著多一人意見應該不錯。「這件很棒。性感，但又不會像是站街女郎對吧？」

哈利瞪著那條在她胸部底下收緊的黑色繞頸露背小洋裝，好不容易點了點頭。「那看起來很適合這次任務。」蘿西轉過身秀出更多的背。「沒錯，」他哽住呼吸說道，慶幸自己坐在桌子後。「夫人那看起來很完美。」

蘿西紅了臉，當他說夫人時，那注視著哈利雙眼的熱度實在太令人分心。「好吧那麼，」她道謝：「謝謝你長官。」

「不客氣，蘿西，」他說。

噢聽見他真正叫出她的名字時，那感覺也很不同。

她咬住嘴唇盯著哈利看了一會後，才下樓回去找安德魯。

哈利鎖住門，又一次的在自己辦公室裡打了手槍。

  
*********************************

  
_哈利的舌頭抵在她的陰蒂上，在舔舐中加入完美的按壓力道。他喜歡這樣舔她，注視著她，感受著她在自己身下扭動，而她喜歡放任他的喜愛。蘿西抓住床頭板拱起上身。「再來，」她說。_

_「遵命，夫人，」他說，將兩根手指探入她體內後再次舔了起來。他的手指以穩定的節奏移動著，而他的舌繼續著那些緩慢完美的動作。_

_高潮逐漸累積，她向他喃喃低語，告訴他所有她想要對他做的事，要他對她做的事，不可能的事，甜蜜的事，艱難的事。所有的事。_

_他舌頭的動作越來越快他的手指填滿了她而_

「喔操！」高潮中的大喊將蘿西從自己的夢境中喚醒。她粗喘著，內衣褲徹底濕透，而她的身體仍感到刺痛。「操操操操操，」她不停地罵著直到心跳開始趨緩。

她伸手探向手機，還未完全清醒，並因為高潮仍暈乎乎的。她按下按鈕們。「我做了個有關哈利的春夢，」伊格西接起的瞬間她說。

「真迷人啊親愛的，」帕西佛回答。「但我不確定為什麼你會覺得這重要到需要向我分享？」

「伊格西？」她哀求道，希望那是伊格西。

「我相信你打錯電話了，並且你與我都會假裝這事從未發生。晚安親愛的，」帕西佛說完掛斷了電話。

蘿西將電話扔到房間另外一頭，把自己埋進毯子底下。她做了個哈利的春夢還不小心打給了自己的教父然後全告訴了他。她想死。

老天她超濕的。因為哈利。她把手探入自己的內褲裡，令自己又高潮了一次，並在那麼做的時候低喊著哈利的名字。

  
  



End file.
